Blood Ties
by Haru Kim
Summary: Al final, los lazos de sangre que nos unen no harán más que causarnos dolor, y quemarnos en el mismísimo infierno. Esas palabras que Edward pensó, simplemente se convertirán en su realidad.
1. Prólogo

_Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, pero ahora con una nueva historia :D Y ahora si será fic y no un drabble xD_

_Mis anotaciones y demáces al final del prólogo ;)_

**FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Arakawa-sama, pero las historias son completamente mías.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:.:.:.:.:.:<span>βŁỢỢĐ TłÉ§<span>:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_-Prólogo-_

_.-*-._

Mi nombre es Edward Elric, tengo 19 años y estoy en la facultad de medicina.

Poseo cabello largo y rubio-dorado, de la misma tonalidad de mis ojos, que suelo amarrarlo en una coleta. Soy alto ¡y estoy increíblemente feliz de poder decirlo! Tal vez para ustedes eso no es nada de que sentirse orgulloso, pero para alguien como, que había sido un hombre bajito durante 16 años de tu vida, eso es algo de lo más gratificante.

Mi cuerpo no es de lo mejor, o eso creo yo; sin embargo tengo un montón de chicas en la universidad que suelen decirme que estoy, por decirlo, _"como quiero"_; realmente me jode que la gente sea tan superficial y sólo se fije en cómo es una persona por fuera.

De carácter, bien, lo admito; soy un chico de lo más frío, cabezota y malhumorado. Tampoco se asusten, está bien que haya dicho todas aquellas cosas negativas, ¡pero tampoco soy un demonio! Tengo mis cosas buenas, como que soy inteligente, sencillo, perseverante entre otras.

Si preguntan acerca de mi familia, pues mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando tenía 7. Realmente no recuerdo mucho a mi papá, sólo lo vi unas cuantas veces; pues solía irse a muchos viajes de investigación. A mi madre aún la guardo en mi memoria; era una mujer bondadosa, hogareña, dulce y tierna que se preocupada por mi bienestar y el de mi hermana.

¿No les dije? Tengo una hermana menor, y es la única familia que me queda. Ella tiene cabellera rubia, pero más clara que la mía; ojos azules tan profundos como el océano; y un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Todas estas características encantan a la mayoría de los chicos; cosa bastante desagradable cuando te llaman _"cuñado"_ o ves como los demás chicos se comen con la mirada a tu hermanita menor. Seguro que si conocieran su personalidad, no pensarían lo mismo.

En fin, en mi vida han surgido bastantes problemas al ser huérfano; sin _embargo_ hay uno que no para de atormentarme y me hace sentir la persona más miserable del mundo.

_Estoy enamorado._

Lo estoy y mucho. Me enamoré perdidamente de una chica hermosa, fuerte, valiente, lista, llena de felicidad y que de tan sólo verla hace que mi día se vuelva uno lleno de alegría.

¿Entonces por qué dices que es un problema? Seguramente eso se preguntan. Pues es muy sencillo, y seguro que cuando escuchen mi motivo me odiarán, repudiarán, y me querrán echar al mismo infierno.

Esa chica de la que me enamoré como un loco, y que amo con tanta fuerza, es _mi hermana menor Winry Elric._

¿Y es cómo no caer enamorado ante ella? Puede tener un montonal de defectos bastante notorios, pero tiene un sinfín de cualidades que enamorarían a _cualquiera._

Cuando éramos niños la miraba como lo que es; una hermana, una niña a quien molestar, una niña a quien proteger de los insectos y niños que la molestaban, una niña con quien jugar y hacer travesuras.

Sin embargo, al comenzar a crecer, se fueron haciendo visibles los cambios de una niñita a toda una _mujer_; y eso para mí mala suerte, lo comencé a notar _bastante bien._ Ya no era la chiquilla con quien jugabas todo el día, ya no era más la pequeñita a la que podías molestar con cualquier pequeñez, ni la niña a quien necesitabas proteger; no, porque ella ya no era una oruga, ahora era _una mariposa_ de lo _más hermosa._

Al principio creí que sólo era sorpresa de que ella hubiera cambiado tanto. Pero fui desechando esa idea cuando, aún después de tanto tiempo, yo continuaba maravillado con ella.

Luego estuvieron esos piquetitos también llamados celos. Claro, Winry era bella, y eso no sólo mis ojos podían verlo, _sino también los demás chicos_. Pensé que simplemente se trataban de los típicos celos de hermano mayor, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que no eran por eso; porque yo no miraba merecedor de mi hermana a nadie, excepto _a mí mismo._

Cuando al fin comprendí que estaba enamorado, fue un día en que ella llegó sumamente tomada (acababa de llegar de su festejo de 16 años), yo estaba furioso por verla en ese estado; al momento de estarle reprochando de su comportamiento, ella acercó su cara a la mía, nuestros labios estaban separados a lo mucho por 4 centímetros. En ese momento mi corazón se aceleró como nunca antes y sentí como mis mejillas se cubrían de un tono rojizo; y muy dentro de mí, esperaba que ella terminara de acercar nuestros labios. Pero me contuve de hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera alejarla de mí.

Me negaba a creer que lo que sentía ya no fuera amor de hermanos, de verdad que me contuve e hice hasta lo imposible porque eso se esfumara de mi mente y mi corazón; pero fue en vano, porque en lugar de que dejará de amarla, _logré enamorarme aún más._

Obviamente esto no lo sabe ella, inclusive he tratado de ocultar mis sentimientos tanto como puedo. No sé si este amor es unilateral o ella siente lo mismo por mí, pero está más que claro que es _prohibido_ y simplemente es _imposible_ de suceder.

Al final, los _lazos de sangre_ que nos unen no harán más que causarnos dolor, y quemarnos en el mismísimo infierno.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí se acaba el prólogo. La verdad es que pensaba pasarme directamente al primer capitulo, pero después de pensármelo bien, ví que un prólogo estaba mejor; para que asì ustedes comprendieran un poco mas de la historia :3<em>

_Esta vez vengo a traer una historia diferente a lo rosa y pasteloso que acostumbro xD Pero espero poder sentir su apoyo para continuar. De igual forma será la primera vez que me verán escribiendo lime y lemon, esperemos que salgan bien :S_

_Tal vez me tarde un poquito más en traer continuación, pero quiero que comprendan que justo en éste momento estoy muy ocupada estudiando para mi examen de ingreso a la preparatoria D: Asì que agradeceria su comprencion :D_

_Gracias por leer, y me regalarían un review? *-* Sisisisis :L? No les cuesta nadamás que unos segundos poner algo como "continuación" "bien" o lo que sea xD Todo se agradece :3_

_Dewa mata! Dattebayo! _


	2. Capítulo I

Igual que en mi colección EdxWin les quiero pedir una disculpa a todos por mi retraso tan grande, a los que me mandaron review les dí una breve explicación y a los que no pues sólo quiero decirles que mi ausecncia no fue planeada, pero espero que me disculpen.

Sin más, ¡a leer¡

**FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Arakawa-sama, pero esta historia es completamente mía *D*.**

****.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**.:.:.:.:.:.:βŁỢỢĐ TłÉ§:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**CAPITULO I**

_._

Abro mis ojos con pereza al escuchar el estruendoso ruido de mi despertador. Me levanté con toda la lentitud del mundo. De verdad que las últimas noches no estaba durmiendo demasiado bien, y eso es extraño en mí; solía dormir más que un oso invernando.

Salí de mi cuarto con rumbo a la cocina, debía desayunar algo y luego darme un baño para irme a la universidad. No quería llegar tarde al primer día en mi segundo año de carrera.

Apenas paso la puerta del comedor y distingo la silueta femenina que traía mi cabeza loca desde hace tiempo.

-¡Buenos días, Ed!- Gritó con felicidad.

Estas en pijamas, como siempre acostumbras, a pesar de que ya te había contado que no debías estar así en casa aunque solo estuviéramos nosotros dos; pero eres demasiado cabezota como para captarlo.

Lo peor de todo es que el pijama es sumamente provocador. La blusa de pequeños y delgados tirantes dejan al descubierto tus brazos y hombros, aparte de que era pegada al cuerpo también tiene un escote en "V" por la partera delantera, cosa no muy buena si quieres prestar la menos atención posible. Tus pequeños shorts más bien parecen boxers, y dejan a relucir esas largas y torneadas piernas.

-¿Ed?-Preguntaste confusa.- ¿Hermano?

Frunzo el ceño al escuchar la forma en que me llamaste. No me gustaba que me dijeras eso, era como si quebrarás mis alas y me dejaras caer en lo oscura que es mi realidad; pareciera que lo dices solo para recalcarme mi horrible situación sentimental.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así –Te repito por enésima vez.

-Lo siento, pero sigo sin entender por qué no quieres que te llame así –Me dices confusa. Claro que no lo sabes, y no deseo que te enteres tampoco.

-Haz lo que quieras –Digo con cansancio.

Paso a tu lado, no es que esté enojado o algo así, pero me conoces y sabes que me fastidio demasiado rápido por cosas insignificantes como la de hace un momento.

-Lo siento, no sé porque no quieres que te diga así, pero tus razones has de tener, así que nunca más te diré de esa forma –Te disculpas tratando de comprenderme.

Siempre eres así; tratando de comprender a los demás a pesar de que sepas que tú eres la que tienes la razón. Siempre tan noble.

Pero realmente no estoy enojado, después de todo tú no tienes la culpa, lo único que has hecho es tratarme con cariño, comprensión y amor como cualquier hermano haría por el otro. Yo soy el del problema por no ponerle un alto a mi retorcido corazón que no piensa y solo actúa y se ilusiona falsamente.

-No te preocupes –Al final no pude destruir mi orgullo y decirte que fue mi culpa.

Pero obviamente a ti no te importa si acepto que estoy mal o no, tan sólo te importa que nosotros continuemos tan bien como siempre y nos evitemos una pelea tan temprano por algo que consideras una tontería.

Bien, ya basta de esto, ya pasó, ahora sólo disfrutaré un buen desayuno antes de marchar… ¡Espera! ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Algo se está quemando?

-Winry, ¿no crees que huele a quemado? –Te pregunto buscando que me dijeras si era sólo yo.

Mueves tu nariz en un intento de olfatear el aroma, de pronto abres tus ojos como platos mientras tapas tu boca con ambas manos en señal de sorpresa.

-¡El pay! ¡Ed, el pay se está quemando! –Exclamas con apuro.

.

.

Ya estamos de camino a la universidad. Ah, sí, al final el pay se quemó completamente y me vi en la necesidad de hacer el almuerzo…de nuevo.

-Perdón, Ed. Te prometo que mañana haré tu pay favorito como recompensa –Me aseguras con desanimo en tu voz.

Lanzo un suspiro mientras asiento con la cabeza dándote a entender que estaba bien.

Aunque eso fue justo lo que me dijiste las ultimas 4 veces, supongo que no hay remedio más que aceptar que lo intentes de nuevo. Aparte si te digo que no, probablemente te deprimas aún más.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿nos regresaremos juntos luego de clases? –Peguntas con miedo.

Oh, sí. ¿Hoy es tu primer día en la universidad, no?

-Da igual, sólo me mandas un texto si quieres que te espere –Te pido, pero presiento que se te olvidará.

-Ed, tengo miedo –Confiesas con voz temblorosa.

De verdad que te has de sentir muy nerviosa como para andar contándome tus inseguridades tan despreocupadamente, después de todo nunca has puesto un pie en la universidad aparte del día en que te informaste. Pero no tienes que preocuparte mucho sobre eso, es decir, yo también tuve que enfrentarme a lo mismo; créeme que no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras y más cuando haces buenos amigos que te ayudan mucho a pasar tus estudios con diversión. Aparte de eso, tú eres la mujer más inteligente que he conocido en toda la vida; no será difícil para ti acoplarte a todo.

-Tranquila, todo irá bien –Te aseguro mientras revuelvo tu pelo con cariño.- Estoy seguro de que te irá de maravilla- Termino sonriéndote con la mayor seguridad que pueda darte.

Me miras con los ojos un poco más abiertos que de costumbre, ¿estás sorprendida por eso? No sé por qué, no es como si yo fuera un monstruo que nunca te dice nada amable, ¿no?

-Gracias, Ed –Me agradeces con una brillante sonrisa.

Oh, no ¿Estas feliz ahora? Haz provocado que mi corazón se acelere de forma impresionante y estoy casi seguro que mi cara ha de estar más roja que un tomate maduro. Esa es una de las razones por las que no te suelo decir nada "amable", pues sé que te pondrás tan feliz que tu sonrisa me noqueará totalmente los sentidos.

En un intento de que no veas mi sonrojo, dirijo mi vista hacia cualquier punto, encontrándome con la silueta de mi mejor amigo que me esperaba en la esquina de la universidad como siempre desde hace un año.

-¡Hey, Ed! –Saluda con alegría.- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? –Me pregunta mientras hacemos nuestro trivial saludo.

Él es mi mejor amigo: Alphonse Rockbell. Va en el mismo año y en la misma carrera que yo; hemos sido mejores amigos desde nuestra infancia, pues nuestras familias siempre han sido muy unidas. Pero claro, no sé la razón por la que te lo presento, si tú ya lo conoces desde hace mucho.

-Lo de siempre –Respondo sonriendo.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal las vacaciones con tu familia?-

-Ni lo menciones –Dice con aburrimiento en su voz. Suelto una risa ante eso.- Oh, discúlpame por no saludarte, Winry-chan –Se disculpa contigo poniendo ambas palmas juntas en forma de súplica.

Fijo mi mirada hacia ti; estas con la mirada baja y con un gran sonrojo en toda tu cara mientras juegas con tus dedos sumamente nerviosa. Claro que eso no era nada nuevo, durante los últimos años te pones de esa forma cuando Al se acerca un poco a ti. Es obvio que él te gusta.

¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que me hiciera tonto sobre eso? No soy tan patético para negarme ante tan clara realidad. No es como si me diera igual o no me sintiera celoso de que él te guste, pero no gano nada interponiéndome, además no es como si ya estuvieran saliendo o algo parecido.

-N-No hay p-problema –Contestas con dificultad. Claro, muy apenas pudiste contestar a eso.

Algo en la atmósfera entre ustedes se siente diferente a la última vez que estuvimos juntos los tres, como si algo no estuviera encajando, a pesar de no estar muy seguro de que se trata, te puedo asegurar que algo ocurrió entre ustedes que no me has dicho. Espero que no sea lo que creo que es.

-Bueno, hablamos luego Winry –Intervine tratando de romper la incomodidad.-Al, será mejor que entremos pronto o llegaremos tarde –Advertí al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar.

-Ed, necesito hablar algo con Winry-chan -¿Así? Claro, como él quiera.

-No hay problema, tenemos un poco de tiempo, dile lo que le vayas a decir de una vez y vámonos –Le apresuré.

-Es algo que prefiero hablarlo en privado-

¿Así? ¿Qué es lo que él quiere hablar contigo sin que yo esté presente? ¿Qué ocultan entre ustedes, eh? Claro, es cierto que yo te dije que no ganaba nada interponiéndome, pero tampoco es como si yo aprobara que estén solos; son cosas muy distintas.

-Da igual –Me rindo con unos muy claros celos.

Me voy a pasos largos, no espero que me detengas y digas que nada está pasando entre ustedes, tú lo quieres a él de todas formas. Aunque la curiosidad por ver tu reacción ante mis celos me come de la curiosidad, una parte de mí no quiere enterarse.

Me dirijo con paso calmado al aula correspondiente, cuando de pronto choco con una persona. ¡Ugh! ¡Lo que me faltaba!

-¡Discúlpeme! –Me pide una sonora voz.

Levanto mi vista hacia aquella persona con la que choqué.

Era una mujer, y muy hermosa, por cierto. Cabello chocolate y ligeramente rizado, con unos mechones rosados pintados en su fleco; sus ojos son grandes oscuros, irradian inocencia y ternura; un buen cuerpo con las curvas en los lugares indicados que combinan a la perfección con su piel canela y brillante.

¿Qué? Estoy enamorado, pero tampoco estoy ciego como para no darme cuenta de la belleza.

-No hay problema –Le digo sin preocupación.

Ella parece estar más relajada y muestra una sonrisa con sus dientes perfectos. De repente su expresión cambia mientras rápidamente ve la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

-¡Oh no, llegaré tarde! –Grita con nerviosismo.-Ammm, debo irme y de nuevo, discúlpeme –Repite haciendo una reverencia un tanto exagerada.

-De verdad que no hay problema –Le repito tratando de tranquilizarla.

De nuevo ella muestra su sonrisa dulce y amable con una expresión tierna.

-Será mejor que te apures, parece que tienes prisa –Le recuerdo con una media sonrisa.

Como si le hubiera dicho la peor noticia del mundo, de inmediato cambió su expresión a una horrorizada. Se inclina un par de veces más y se aleja a toda velocidad hacia el pasillo.

Me doy la vuelta para ir hacia mi salón; ya perdí muchísimo tiempo con esa chica.

-Oye, discúlpeme de nuevo –Me vuelve a llamar la chica de antes. La miro.- Puedes decirme donde queda la dirección –Me pregunta a la vez que rasca su cabeza.

Sin contenerlo, suelto una risa un tanto estruendosa, ¡vaya chica más divertida que me ha tocado este día!

.

.

_No me esperes al salir me iré con un par de amigas a terminar un trabajo_

_Nos, vemos en la casa ^-^ Atte: Winry :D_

_._

Oh, bueno, al menos te acordaste de mandarme un texto para avisarme que no te espere. Aunque sinceramente no es como si pensara que realmente nos regresaríamos juntos; tú siempre has sido muy popular y amigos es lo que siempre te sobran a donde quiera que vas.

Tomo mi mochila y salgo de la Universidad un poco decaído. Sé que te acabo de decir que no pensé en regresarnos juntos, pero aun así una parte de mi corazón tenía la ligera esperanza de que me equivocara y te juzgara mal. A pesar de eso, realmente tú no tienes la culpa de nada, cualquier otro hermano estaría mejor con poderse regresar con sus amigos que con su hermana menor.

Conforme camino siento como si alguien me estuviera observando o siguiendo y tampoco tengo el ego tan grande como para imaginarme ese tipo de cosas. Volteo mi cabeza hacia atrás para ver de qué o quién se trata, y me sorprendo mucho al darme cuenta de que la chica a la que ayudé en la mañana venía corriendo hacia mí; bueno, en realidad medio trotando porque sus tacones no le permitían más que eso.

Detengo mis pasos y me quedo volteado hacia ella, me pregunto si se le ofrecerá algo.

-Gracias por esperarme –Me dice al momento en que llega delante de mí.

-No es problema –Le contesto sin preocupación.- ¿Te puedo ayudar en alguna otra cosa? –Le digo en fingido tono de burla.

Suelta una risita un tanto adorable a la vez que niega con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto mientras comienzo a retomar mi caminar.

-Ammm, sólo quería darle las gracias de nuevo –Dice, caminando a mi lado.- De verdad que estaba perdida, no sé qué habría hecho si no me hubiera ayudado-

- En serio, no fue nada; tan sólo te ayudé diciéndote el camino –

Y era la verdad, realmente se me hacía un tanto exagerado agradecerme tanto por tan poca cosa como dar una dirección.

-Eso fue muy importante para mí –Confiesa con una mirada baja y una triste sonrisa.

La miro durante un instante y analizo su rostro. Es hermosa, pero hay algo en sus ojos que me hace pensar que oculta algo, sus ojos no tienen un brillo común, seguro que hay algo en su pasado o aún en su presente que no la deja ser completamente feliz.

Nunca fui un chico demasiado curioso y nunca lo he sido, pero el caso con esta chica me daba mucha curiosidad. Tal vez podría conocerla más y tratar de ayudarla en lo que sea que le esté pasando.

-Oye, ¿qué tal un café? –La invito con una sonrisa.

Su mirada se agrandó muy sorprendida. Pero de inmediato la cambió y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Por supuesto! –

Tengo un extraño presentimiento. Me pregunto qué pasará a partir de hoy con nuestras vidas.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Algo aburrido? No se preocupen, esto está planeado para empezar tranquilo, pero les aseguró que cada vez se pondrá mejor ;)_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review el capitulo pasado y también a los que me esperaron por tanto tiempo y aún ahora siguen leyendome T^T Los amo en serio n_n_

_**A todos** lo que me leen aquí y en la colección les diré como manejaré las cosas: cada 10 días tendrán actualización en la colección y cada 15 aquí. Eso quiere decir que tendrán actualización el 14 en la colección y el 19 aquí._

_Sé que es mucho tiempo realmente, pero esto lo hago para poder acoplarme a mis actividades, pero no se preocupen, así sea que tenga examenes, entrenamiento o lo que sea, tengan por seguro que me tendrán aquí los días marcados. _

_De nuevo gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo pronto :)_

_Dewa mata! Datebbayo! 3_


End file.
